Tohru's Marriage Complication
by ChrystalizeMyHeart
Summary: Tohru is supposed to marry Yuki Sohma...but...what happens when Akito interferes and messes with Tohru's memories and has her marry Kyo? Will Yuki let her go or will he fight back for her...poor Yuki doesn't know that his life could be turning for the worst.


Yuki and Tohru started walking home threw the woods silently.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, Yuki?" Tohru replied.

"I...I..." Yuki started to get nervous as he tried to say what was on his mind. Tohru looked at him and smiled.

"Yuki, you know you can tell me anything." Tohru said with a smile.

"Ms. Tohru Honda," Yuki said while kneeling on one knee, "will you do me the honor in life to for you to become Mrs. Tohru Sohma...Tohru w-will you marry me?" Yuki asked showing the engagement ring. Tohru's eyes started to tear up while she nodded her head yes.

"Yes, of course I will Yuki." Tohru said smiling with tears in her eyes. Yuki stood up and gently kissed Tohru then pulled away making sure not to hug. Tohru had to hold her self back in order not to hug him.

"I love you...my prince Yuki." Tohru said gently.

"I love you too...my princess." Yuki said starting to blush that she called him his nickname. Yuki stood up and slid the ring on Tohru's finger gently. She opened her eyes and looked at Yuki.

"Mrs. Tohru Sohma." Yuki stated smiling. They heard Kyo running and yelling something.

"Ahhhhhh! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me!" Kyo yelled running behind the two. Kagura ran right behind him.

"KYO!" Kagura yelled. She stopped and watched Kyo hide behind the two. "Kyo I promise I won't hurt you. I learned how to be gentle Kyo."

"No! Stay away from me you wild pig!" Kyo yelled shielding himself.

"Oh you stupid cat I promise I won't hurt you." Kagura whined walking over to him. Kyo flinched as she pet his head.

"Now your petting me! What's wrong with you?!" Kyo yelled starting to like it. Tohru just watched smiling while Yuki watched being annoyed by Kyo's loud mouth. Kyo got up slowly while watching Kagura's every move.

"Okay." Kyo quietly said.

"So will you marry me now?" Kagura asked hopefully.

"Ummm...Sorry!" Kyo bursted out, quickly starting to sprint away, "Ahhhhhh!" Kyo yelled continuing to run for Shigure's house.

"Kyo! WAIT!" Kagura screamed chasing after him. Tohru and Yuki held each other's hand and started walking down to the house. When they got back Shigure was inside reading the newspaper and Kyo was freaking out in a tree trying to hide, while Kagura ran around the house looking for him. Yuki and Tohru entered the house hand in hand. Shigure pretended he didn't see it but he looked threw the side of his eye and smiled.

"So our little flower is back from work?" Shigure asked still looking at his newspaper.

"Oh, yes I'll go get started on dinner." Tohru replied happily. She let go of Yuki's hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Yuki asked kindly.

"Oh no I that would just be asking for it. I couldn't let you." Tohru replied quickly, while rushing around the kitchen cooking everyone's dinner. Yuki started to help anyway.

"Technically you didn't ask...Here." Yuki said with a smile while handing Tohru ingredients. She hesitated but then let him help.

"Okay." Tohru said while boiling some water. She made salmon for Kyo and made leeks for everyone else. Kyo was still hiding in the tree when Kagura walked inside the house.

"Have...you seen...Kyo?" Kagura asked panting heavily.

"Oh, yes I think he ran down the road to the main house for some reason." Shigure said trying not to laugh. She ran out the door and down the road.

"KYO!" Kagura yelled running into the dark of the night. Kyo jumped down from his tree and entered the house.

"What made her leave?" Kyo asked.

"Oh well it only took me saying that you left to go to the main house for some reason." Shigure said with a mischievous smile setting his paper down.

"Dinner will be done in just a few minutes." Tohru sayed happily. Kyo sat down and stared out the windows.

"What is it?...Cat caught your tongue?" Shigure said laughing.

"HA HA! Real funny...wet dog." Kyo snaped back.

"Sour puss!" Shigure yelled.

"Dumb dog!" Kyo yelled louder. Kyo and Shigure started to argue back and forth until Tohru and Yuki walked out with dinner. Tohru gave Kyo the salmon and filled everyone else's bowls with leek soup.

"There." Tohru said smiling. Yuki sat down after Tohru and looked around calmly while everyone started to eat. Twenty minutes after they got their food no one noticed the engagement ring on Tohru's hand yet. Everyone just finished their food when Yuki took their plates into the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs. Sohma for the dinner." Yuki said kindly, curious to see how Kyo would react. Kyo quickly looked up at Yuki thinking he heard it wrong.

"Mrs. Sohma?" Kyo asked saying it as a joke.

"Yes?" Tohru asked confused why he would ask. He then looked at Tohru's left hand and saw the yellow diamond on her finger.

"Congratulations!" Shigure bursted out happily. Tohru's face changed a deep shade of red as Yuki blushed also.

"Thank you." Tohru said shyly while she noticed that Yuki felt the same. Kyo was speechless not knowing what to say and starting to feel a bit uneasy.

"Um...yeah...C-Congratulations." Kyo said trying to sound happy for Tohru and not the dang rat. Kyo stood up and walked out up onto the roof silently. Yuki looked non-surprised but Tohru actually looked very concerned at what he was feeling inside. Kyo went up onto the roof feeling empty and hurt he didn't ask her sooner. Tohru looked at the two boys and sighed.

"I should...um...I'll be right back." Tohru said concerned for Kyo. Yuki let her go while he finished cleaning up. Shigure started to ask questions on how he purposed while Tohru nervously entered the roof where Kyo was. She quietly peaked her head up so Kyo couldn't see her just yet. He was starring at the moon with silent tears falling down his face. She carefully walked up onto the roof and sat next to him.

"Kyo?...A-Are you okay?...You suddenly seemed upset." Tohru asked gently. Kyo quickly covered his face and wiped his tears trying not to show he was crying.

"What do you want?" Kyo snapped sitting up.

"N-Nothing...I just...I didn't mean to make it seem like that." Tohru said frantically. A long silent pause came between the two as Kyo looked at the stars.

"So...um...getting married to Yuki huh?" Kyo asked trying to sound interested.

"Y-Yeah." Tohru replied starting to turn pink. Tohru showed Kyo the ring on her finger.

"...Um..it's nice." Kyo said looking at Tohru then quickly looking away not making eye contact. She set her hand back next to her while watching Kyo closely. He looked up into the stars silently trying to blink back his tears and feelings.

"You can tell me what is on your mind Kyo...I won't tell Yuki." Tohru said almost to a whisper. Kyo looked away and hesitated...He took a deep breathe then sighed.

"Why was it him?" Kyo asked quietly not facing her. A quite pause went by, for Tohru didn't hear what he said. Kyo turned around and faced Tohru with tears stinging his eyes and pain painted on his face.

"I mean... why wasn't it me?" Kyo asked with more aggression. Tohru sat there speechless not knowing what to say back to him.

"Well...um...you have Kagura a-a-and she loves you a lot. I could never hurt her like that...or...um..." Tohru said trailing off her thoughts.

"Yeah, you call it love and I call it torture." Kyo said trying to stay calm knowing he would regret it if he did anything to hurt Tohru.

"No, she loves you Kyo. She just...um...doesn't know how to show her love...er...gently." Tohru said smiling at Kyo trying to lift his spirit.

"Did I hurt you Tohru?" Kyo asked confused, "Am I mean to you? Did I scare you? What did I do wrong tell me and I will fix it Tohru I promise I will." Kyo asked getting a bit louder every question he asked.

"No. No. And no. Kyo I love you I do but I'm getting married to Yuki." Tohru tried to explain. Kyo started to have tears but they quickly turned to anger inside. He jumped of the roof angrily.

"Fine Tohru! But I won't give up on you!" Kyo yelled running into the forest vanishing into darkness. Tohru quickly got down and ran inside.

"Yuki! Shigure! Kyo ran out into the forest alone!" Tohru yelled as soon as she entered the house. Yuki quickly walked into the room.

"Did he do anything? Are you alright?" Yuki asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. But I'm afraid he's not going to be." Tohru said nervously. Shigure walked outside calmly looking into the woods.

"I'll go look for the cat." Shigure said.

"Stupid cat." Yuki stated calmly. Tohru stayed silent and her face read out she was concerned. The search for Kyo started in the darkened forest only lit by the moon and stars themselves.

Seconds...minutes...now hours go by with Tohru and Yuki waiting...and waiting...and waiting for some type of news to come back from Shigure...none came.

"Should we go look for them?" Tohru asked.

"No, because if they came back no one would be here." Yuki replied trying to comfort his Tohru. After another hour of trying to wait finally Tohru fell asleep on a pillow that was set on Yuki's lap. He watched and waited until the sun finally started to shine and Shigure walked inside with no report of seeing Kyo.

"I don't know where he is but I found these." Shigure said showing Kyo's hollow clothes.

"His emotions must have...-yawn-...caused him to transform." Yuki said trying to keep his eyes open. Shigure helped Yuki into his room to let him sleep in peace. He then slid a warm fuzzy blanket on top of Tohru and went to bed himself worried for Kyo's safety.

Early in the morning before anyone got up Tohru was up and cooking breakfast. She left hot food on the table along with a note saying she would be back and not to worry. Tohru new that Yuki would worry but she had to try to find Kyo herself. She traced Kyo's steps as she remembered him running. Tohru ran into the forest like Kyo did following faint footprints in the damp earth until the prints ended. She started to think of what could have happened then remembered seeing Kyo's clothes on the deck when she left.

"He must have transformed last night...oh..that means..." Tohru thought out loud leaving the rest in her thoughts. She ran back to the house grabbing some of Kyo's clothes and ran back to where the last footprints were. She sat in the forest by a tree and rested her back against the trunk. She picked up a stick next to her and started to draw a little cat in the dirt. She slowly dropped her eyelids and without knowing it she fell asleep. Tohru finally woke up inside her warm bed again.

"What?" Tohru asked confused. She quickly got up and ran down the stairs to see Kyo and Yuki arguing about something again. She noticed the time was around noon and she just got up.

"Kyo." Tohru said. Yuki and Kyo stopped fighting immediately.

"What?" Kyo snapped not looking at her.

"Glad you made it back safely." Tohru replied calmly with a smile.

"Uh..Yeah." Kyo said then walking back outside onto the roof. Tohru walked over to Yuki and kissed him lightly.

"So, what happened this morning? Did you guys get enough to eat? Oh, I should have made sure that there was enough before I left." Tohru said starting to panic.

"Yes, we got enough to eat Tohru." Shigure said butting in while reading his paper.

"Oh." Tohru said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Kyo brought you home with the clothes that you set out for him on. He started saying stuff to you thinking I wasn't in the kitchen." Yuki said calmly. _'So it wasn't a dream.' _Tohru thought as she met Yuki's eyes.

"What did he say?" Tohru asked curiously.

"I didn't listen to the whole thing but what I did hear is him saying he loves you." Yuki said seeming unconcerned by it. Tohru started to blush but quickly stopped not knowing how Yuki might feel if he new she did care if Kyo did love her or not.

"Well at least I know he doesn't hate me anymore." Tohru said smiling.

"Mrs. Sohma, he never hated you. He just has snapped a few times at me and then accidentally took it out on you. No one could hate someone like you." Yuki said trying to cheer her up. "Someone like what?" Tohru asked smiling.

"Someone who is beautiful, generous, loving, and in always amazing." Yuki replied leaning in to kiss Tohru. Yuki and Tohru didn't know but Kyo was listening to there conversation from the sides of the roof quietly waiting for the right time to start a fight with Yuki. Kyo never attacked Yuki only because he didn't want to hurt Tohru even more. Kyo staid up on the roof thinking about what he is going to do and how he is going to handle it. His anger replaced his tears and now he wasn't just mad he was furious with their decision on getting married.

"I think that I am going to visit my friends Hana and Uo. I told them I would meet up with them today in the park." Tohru said happily.

"Why don't they come here?" Yuki asked.

"Because of what happened last time." Tohru said starting to laugh. Yuki smiled remembering what happened last time.

"Yes you should visit them I'm sure they would be happy to see you Tohru." Shigure but in once again.

"Then I will be back just in time to cook dinner then." Tohru replied happily. Yuki kissed Tohru on her forehead and let her leave. She walked outside and headed over to the park a few blocks away. Tohru saw her two friends waiting at a picnic table for her. Tohru runs over to her friends excited and happy to see them. It will be the first time since they all graduated to see each other all at once.

"Hey Tohru!" Uo bursted out waving to her. Hana waited for Tohru to get over to the park table.

"Hello Tohru, it's been a while." Hana said greeting Tohru. Tohru couldn't hold it in and she finally bursted.

"Yuki asked me to marry him!" Tohru bursted out happily. The girls didn't know it but Akito was listening nearby in the park and didn't like what he heard. Tohru showed them the beautiful yellow diamond ring on her finger.

"Wow! That is some jewel he got you." Uo bursted out.

"Yes it's quite a gem." Hana said trying to push back her tears. She couldn't hold it any more and she started to cry.

"She's getting married. My fear from high school Uo." Hana said crying in between each word.

"Aw...See we never thought that you would marry one of those boys. I remember it like it was just yesterday when you walked home after our get together at your mother's grave. When you walked home in between both of those boys." Uo said trying to help Hana stop crying. Hana took a deep breath and stopped her tears. Meanwhile back at the house Kyo came inside noticing that nobody went with Tohru! One of Kyo's greatest fears crept upon him knowing she wasn't safe.

"Hey Rat boy you didn't go with Tohru?!" Kyo hissed angrily jumping down from the roof.

"No you stupid cat. She wanted to visit her friends I didn't need to go." Yuki replied calmly. Shigure watched closely curios to see what Kyo has to say this time.

"Hey Rat boy! I guess you didn't know Akito is in town!" Kyo yelled out feeling scared for Tohru's safety. Yuki's face turned pale and he passed out on the ground.

"What?! I've never seen him do that! Shigure take care of him I've got to make sure Tohru's alright!" Kyo yelled running out the door as fast as he could. Kyo tried to figure out where to go taking turns onto wrong roads and asking for directions what he didn't know is that the park was right behind him many times. At the park while the three girls are talking about the wedding Akito walked up to them unexpectedly.

"Hello Tohru." Akito said trying to sound gentle.

"Oh, hello Akito." Tohru said remembering Akito from their school.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Akito asked trying to smiling. The two girls agreed to let them talk so they walked around the park and left Akito and Tohru to talk in peace. Akito looked around making sure no one was watching and then he asked about the ring on her finger, though he already knows what it is and asked about the wedding. Tohru talked to him normally not remembering that Akito is the head of the Sohma's family and he can take some of her memories away. Kyo finally found the park but was on the opposite side from where Tohru was. Kyo saw the two friends walking by.

"Hey Yankee?! where is Tohru?!" Kyo yelled cautiously.

"She's b-" Uo started but was cut off by Hana.

"Back there talking to a man with strange electric signals similar to yours." Hana replied calmly. Kyo sprinted down to where he saw Hana point. Akito sat really close to Tohru and without giving her a chance to say anything he set his hands over her eyes!

"I'm sorry Tohru." Akito said evilly not meaning his words. He caused a flash of light and switched most of Tohru's memories of Yuki and replaced them with Kyo instead...including the purposel.

"Ahhh!" Tohru screamed! Kyo ran closer to them seeing Akito!

"Akito!" Kyo yelled furiously! Akito ran toward Kyo and instead of fighting him he erases a small part of Kyo's memories quickly. Akito quickly ran off to the Sohma's houses. Tohru woke up with all the good memories of Yuki switched to Kyo. Poor Yuki doesn't know his dreams could be crushed forever.

The girls returned to Tohru and Kyo.

"Is everything alright we thought we heard a scream." Hana asked.

"No. I didn't hear anything. Did you Kyo?" Tohru asked smiling. Kyo was confused at what he's doing there.

"No." Kyo snaped.

"What's up with you orange top?" Uo growled. Kyo didn't say anything in return.

"It was lovely seeing you again Tohru, but we have to get back to work. I'll send you with good electric waves Tohru." Hana said kindly.

"Yeah, and good luck with the wedding." Uo said walking away with Hana.

"Oh, yeah the wedding." Kyo said frustrated at remembering.

"What happened Kyo? You don't want to get married anymore?" Tohru asked sadly.

"Wait...what?" Kyo asked confused.

"So you don't want to get married." Tohru said trying to blink back the tears she felt piling up.

"But we aren't getting married you and Yuki are." Kyo tried to explain regretting his words.

"Oh...I see." Tohru replied feeling tears slide down her face. Tohru quickly wiped her tears and started leaving towards the home.

"Wait, Tohru." Kyo said.

"Go away Kyo!" Tohru bursted out starting to sprint for home with tears in her eyes. Kyo started to run after her when he tried to think of why he is so confused and doesn't remember much.

Tohru stopped running and wiped her tears again then took a deep breath in front of the door.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled running closer to her. Tohru threw the ring at him and ran threw the house up to her room not able to stop crying. Yuki knows something was wrong because Tohru never cries in front of them. Kyo got into the house with the ring in his hands and trying to catch his breath.

"What did you do?" Yuki asked angered.

"I...it...she..." Kyo stuttered not knowing how to explain it.

"What did you do stupid cat?" Yuki said more powerful than the first time he asked. Shigure set his paper down and noticed that Yuki is getting very upset over Kyo hurting Tohru's feelings.

"I don't know rat boy!" Kyo yelled confused. Yuki hit Kyo pushing him to the floor and took the ring from mid air when it flew out of his hand. Shigure picked up his paper and continued to read it. Yuki walked upstairs calmly. -knock- knock- knock- Yuki knocked on Tohru's door gently not to make another sound so he could hear her tone of voice.

"Mrs. Sohma?" Yuki asked cautiously. Tohru calmed herself down and wiped away her tears. She answered the door with a obviously fake smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to come up here...but...could you please tell Kyo that he can keep his name and his ring until he explains to me what happened. I'll be down in a little bit to cook dinner too, Yuki I'm sorry." Tohru said trying not to cry again.

"It's okay Mrs...um...Ms. Honda." Yuki replied confused. She shut the door gently and resumes her crying. Yuki walked down the stairs with his ring in his hand.

"Kyo, a message from Ms. Honda...You can keep your name and your ring until you explain what happened." Yuki said not understanding it at all.

"Um...how would I explain it rat boy?" Kyo snapped. Yuki thought for a minute then painfully handed Kyo the yellow ring.

"Marry her." Yuki said looking towards the ground. Shigure jumped up at what he just heard.

"Wait but you love her Yuki. Don't you?" Shigure asked confused.

"Yes, of course I love her. that's why I want her to be happy even if she isn't happy with me." Yuki replied quietly. Kyo stood there not taking the ring.

"But I-" Kyo started but Yuki cut him off.

"Take the ring you stupid cat!" Yuki softly yelled. Kyo took the ring and slowly walked upstairs trying to think of what he would say. -knock-knock-knock- Kyo knocked nervously on her door yet with a smile on his face.

"Ms. Tohru Honda?" Kyo asked. Tohru opened the door quickly and pulled him into her room shutting the door behind them.

"What is it?" Tohru asks eager to hear what he had to say to her.

"Tohru...I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I didn't mean any one of those words. But the words that I do mean are coming out of my mouth right now...", Kyo said walking closer to Tohru and whispered in her ear, "I love you Tohru Honda." Kyo started to blush by saying what was really and truly on his mind. For the first time he noticed that forever and ever he would love Tohru Honda.

"I love you too!" Tohru bursted out happily. Without thinking Tohru and Kyo hugged each other tightly not letting go and of course he turned into a fuzzy, cute, little, orange cat. Tohru laughed and pet him on his head and down his back leaving a tingling sensation on Kyo's body whenever she pet him. Kyo started to quietly laugh.

"What are you doing?!" Kyo said laughing loudly from how ticklish he was. Tohru remembers Kagura petting him and made him happy for a second when he purposed to her.

"Wait, Kyo what about Kagura she is going to kill y-you...

...-gulp-...or me." Tohru said suddenly scared. She left the room and waited in the hall for Kyo to come out human. Kyo walked out of her room with the ring then slid it on her finger happily.

"Oh, wait." Tohru said smiling while walking into her room. Tohru came out with another ring.

"This was my dad's ring. My mom gave it to me when I was ten. Now it's yours." Tohru said sliding the ring on his finger. Kyo finally knows what being loved felt like. He truly belongs with the new Tohru Sohma.

The next day Yuki started walking out to his garden.

"Yuki, wait." Tohru said happily. He stopped and waited for Tohru to catch up.

1. "So what are we picking today?" Tohru asks happily. Yuki seemed surprised she would still go with him.

"The leeks and some strawberries." Yuki replied calmly.

"Really? I love strawberries I can't wait to taste them." Tohru said smiling at Yuki. They started on picking the leeks and strawberries and when they were all done Yuki and Tohru walked back talking to each other happily the whole time. Tohru set the strawberries and leeks in the kitchen sink then washed them while Yuki went to go take a bath. Kyo walked into the kitchen and helped for the first time in his life.

"Wow, Kyo you really do care for her don't you? This is the first time I've ever seen you try to work." Shigure said teasingly.

"Yes, I do care very much for her." Kyo replied happily with a smile.

"Thank you, Kyo." Tohru said starting to blush. Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes and kissed her as gentle and as loving as he can wishing he would have told her he loved her a long time ago. Yuki watched from the door frame how Kyo and Tohru kissed. Yuki felt broken but didn't want to hurt Tohru. Soon enough Tohru and Kyo planned out the wedding and sent invitations out to everyone they new. Tohru had to talk to Uo and Hana to make sure they wouldn't touch anyone because they had a fear of touching someone outside the family, Kyo laughed at the excuse. Yuki stayed out of the house as much as he could making sure he wouldn't give out any worries to Tohru. Yuki flashed threw his memories and wished they were gone. Everyone was excited and happy for the wedding but Yuki and Akito. The only difference between Yuki not liking the wedding and Akito not liking it is Akito wanted to destroy the wedding completely but Yuki just wanted to marry Tohru. Tohru, her friends, and all the young Sohma girls she new went shopping for wedding dresses including Tohru's. Everyone decided to go to Ayame's shop.

"Ayame?" Tohru asked after entering the building.

"Hello." Ayame greeted them happily. "Oh my I was hoping you would come to my shop! I have a perfect selection for you!" Ayame bursted out smiling as he dragged Tohru and the girls to his assistant.

"Hello, Tohru." She greeted happily like Ayame.

"Show these fine lady's to 'the room' please." Ayame said quoting his fingers when he said 'the room'. Tohru followed with all the girls behind her into a room that was closed off from the rest of the shop.

"This is where we keep our wedding supplies." The assistant happily called.

"Oh wow!" Kisa yelled happily.

"Yeah wow." Kagura snapped grumpily.

"Oh my this is beautiful." Uo said amazed by how many magnificent dresses where there. Tohru said her theme color was Kyo orange, but Tohru made that color up by looking at Kyo's hair color. Ayame new exactly what Tohru wanted and exactly what he thought Kyo would want. Ayame's assistant showed Tohru a few wedding dresses that didn't exactly seem like Tohru. She was hoping that the dresses wouldn't appeal to Tohru because she picked a special dress for her she thought she would love.

"Tohru what about this one. I designed it just for you and Kyo. Of course only for you to wear it." The assistant said laughing. Tohru smiled as she tried on a beautiful dress. It was long and elegant with beautiful orange tinted beads hanging in the decoration with an orange ribbon just above her stomach. The vale came with a crown that had orange diamonds and jewels hanging from it.

"Wow! I love it so much!" Tohru bursted out happily. The girls complimented on how Tohru looked especially Kisa.

"Wow I think you look gorgeous Tohru! It's so pretty!" Kisa yelled happily.

"Thank you Kisa." Tohru said slightly blushing.

"And that's not all." The assistant sang, "When you want to dance and shake your booty you can just pull this." She said pulling a orange ribbon from the back. The long elegant dress seemed to be cut to finger length! Tohru loved it!

"Wow that's amazing! I love it so much!" Tohru bursted out happily. The assistant smiled and pulled the dress half back up and tied it on.

"It's super easy to do. I'm glad you liked it Tohru." She said happily. Tohru spun around in the long dress and decided to get it. Uo got an all orange dress that went down to her ankles, a short sleeve on one side and a thin strap on the other to hold the dress up, had a long slit that went just above her finger length on the right side, and a white ribbon around her neck and around her waist. Hana got a long dress also with a special cut that went straight across her chest showing her shoulders, her dress was a pale orange, went down to her ankles, had a black ribbon around her neck, and jewels embedded in the fabric of her dress. Kisa got a short dress with a circle cut around her neck, her dress went to her finger tips, in a bright orange, and had sparkles and jewels everywhere. Even though Tohru and Kyo new Kisa was a bit too old to be a flower girl they decided to let her throw orange lillys down the isle. Kagura wore a dress that was in between dark orange and Kyo orange, her dress cut off just above her knees and had quarter sleeves with a V-neck, and orange beads dangling from the bottom. Everyone was satisfied with their dresses as Tohru walked up to Ayame.

"How much would all of these be?" Tohru asked smiling happily.

"Well your dress is free because your a bride and a friend. The rest of the dresses are half off because of how much your buying too." Ayame explained moving his hands according to what he was saying. Tohru and the girls all pitched in for their own dresses and left the store happily and satisfied with what they got. Kagura was thinking on how she would react to the marriage. Kagura wanted Kyo badly but didn't want to hurt him or Tohru especially knowing he wouldn't marry her anyway. She decided to enjoy the time she had left with him and Tohru. The girls dropped Tohru off said their goodbyes and left. Tohru picked out nice one inch orange heels that sparkled and a three way sale with a matching set of earrings, a bracelet, and a necklace that were made out of crystal orange beads. Tohru walked into Kyo's house with three heavy bags.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked from the living room.

"Yes?" She replied happily. Kyo ran up to her and took two of her bags.

"Here let me help." Kyo said kindly as he lifted the bags and walked upstairs with Tohru.

"Oh thank you Kyo...um..where is Yuki?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Oh he went to go look for a job."

"Oh no! What time is it?" Tohru said frantically looking at the clock that said six-thirty, "Oh no I'm a hour and a half late!" Tohru bursted out in worry.

"No your not." Kyo said smirking.

"What do you mean Kyo?" Tohru asked innocently.

"I called them and they are giving you four weeks off after the wedding and two days off right now." Kyo said as his smile widened. Tohru laughed happily as she walked closer to him.

"Thank you." Tohru happily said giving Kyo a gentle kiss.

"Your welcome my princess." Kyo said smiling at how lovely his words sounded to be saying Tohru was his princess...and only his.

Tohru and Kyo's wedding day was here as summer was ready and shinning with the suns warmth. Tohru was running around the house at six-thirty in the morning making last second fixes and plans in her head. Tohru packed to go to a nice room at the hot spring Momiji once took them. Kyo planned to take her there for their honeymoon. Tohru was already packed the night before but she double checked to ease her excitement and nervousness. Tohru was surprised to see how calm Kyo was. Kyo walked quietly down into the kitchen pulling out leftovers for breakfast with his hair combed nicely and in his normal get up, a black T-shirt and cargo pants. Tohru happily skipped down into the kitchen with a light green miniskirt and a matching top. Kyo let out a low whistle as she walked by him. Tohru's face turned a dark shade of pink as she quietly laughed.

"You look cute." Kyo said looking Tohru up and down.

"Oh..uh..thank you honey." Tohru said grabbing a glass of water from the sink. Kyo stopped looking at Tohru when Yuki walked in rushing around.

"What time did you get here last night?" Kyo asked curiousily.

"Oh...I don't remember...Excuse me Ms. Honda." Yuki said grabbing a glass from above her head.

"Ms. Honda?" Kyo asked confused.

"Uh...um...yeah s-sorry Mrs. Sohma. Oh and congratulations." Yuki said nervously.

"Um..Yuki are you alright?" Tohru asked looking into Yuki's eyes that were a bright purple! Yuki looked down not looking at Tohru.

"Y-Yes I'm perfectly fine." Yuki stuttered. He quickly walked out of the room and ran out the door.

"What's up with the rat?" Kyo asked confused at Yuki's odd behavior.

"I-I don't know...but his eyes were bright purple." Tohru explained looking at Kyo.

"Hm...He must have been late for his job." Kyo said watching Tohru start to smile again. Kyo walked closer to Tohru and kissed her passionately. Tohru returned his kiss and then pulled away.

"I have to go meet up with the girls it's almost eight." Tohru said slowly walking to the door.

"Bye babe. Love you." Kyo said watching Tohru with a wide smirk.

"Bye! Love you too!" Tohru called while shutting the door behind her. Kyo quickly ran around getting ready as Momiji, Hatsuharu, Shigure, Hatori, Hiro, and Ayame walked into the house in their suits.

"Where is the dang rat?" Kyo asked confused. Hatori looked away and pretended to not hear anyone.

"Oh well he said he was going to work and then going to follow me into the wedding." Ayame said happily. Hatori let out a sigh of relief and watched Kyo's expressions carefully.

"High school girls. High school girls." Shigure sang happily.

"You still do that?!" Kyo barked annoyed.

"Do what?" Shigure asked still in a sining tone. Kyo rubbed his head as Hiro walked over to him.

"Heh. Congratulations cat." Hiro quietly said walking then walking into the kitchen. Kyo heard the refrigerator open and close.

"Help yourself!" Kyo yelled sarcastically. Hatsuharu brushed Kyo's hair again and looked at him.

"Your tie is crooked too." Haru said while fixing Kyo's tie. \

"Er..uh thanks Haru." Kyo said quietly. Shigure laughed as he saw Hiro walk out with a mouth full of food.

"Hiro behave yourself." Hatori said strictly.

"Sorry." Hiro replied after swallowing his food. Kyo looked at the time and it was only 10:45am when the wedding reception started at 5:30 sharp. Kyo sighed as he looked at the group of "men".

"Why don't we go have some fun for a bit." Kyo said with a mischievous smirk. Everyone followed Kyo to a black Limo in the front of the lawn.

"Where did this come from?!" Momiji happily asked.

"Oh, just from me." Ayame said happily, "I also got a whit Limo for the girls to drive in all day."

"You planned a before party without asking?" Shigure asked smiling.

"Why I did. I did for both the bride and the groom." Ayame replied smiling happily. Kyo rolled his eyes as he saw Rin in the drivers seat!

"Everyone we can go now." Hiro said jumping into a random seat. Shigure and Ayame sat in a row of seats laughing while Hatori and Momiji took a row behind, and Kyo and Hatsuharu took the last row of seats in the back.

"Where too?" Rin asked happily over a speaker. Kyo looked at everyone who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Kyo pushed a separating window down and whispered into Momiji's ear.

"Yeah!" Momiji bursted out happily. Rin new what they were thinking and he started to drive. Haru looked at Kyo who was laughing.

"Don't tell me..." Haru said cutting himself off.

"Yep." Kyo said leaning back in the cushioned chair.

"Oh great. Tohru won't be happy." Haru said starring at Kyo. Kyo didn't give him an answer as Rin turned on the radio to Magic by B.O.B. Kyo, Momiji, and Hiro wildly sang along as the music got louder. Back where the girls where they all were laughing at crazy and ridiculous jokes.

"Hey Tohru." Uo said smiling.

"Hm?"

"I think we should take that Limo out and party a bit before. I know orange top is." Uo said smiling. Kagura looked at Tohru's expression that seemed to be scared.

"Tohru?" She asked curiously. Tohru looked down.

"Uh...um...l-let's.." Tohru said then shot her head up relieving a wide smile, "let's go!" Tohru bursted out happily throwing her arms up. The girls all dressed up in their outfits ran to the Limo.

"I dibs second front!" Kagura yelled happily. She pulled Hana with her into a cushioned seat and let Hana shut the door behind her. Uo sat with Kisa just a seat ahead from Tohru who stretched out in her seat happily laughing.

"I got a seat all to myself!" Tohru bursted out laughing.

"Were we going?" The female driver asked from a speaker.

"Just drive around!" Kisa yelled half laughing. Tohru laughed as Kisa opened the sunroof on her side. Tohru opened her sunroof and stood up throwing her arms in the air.

"I'm getting married!" Tohru yelled out to strangers while driving by a shop. People whistled and yelled out congratulations to the girls. Kagura pulled Hana up out of the car so Hana could stand up out the sunroof also. Kagura jumped up and down happily as she waved to everyone. Tohru saw Yuki walking around in his tux. _'Hm he looks like a little penguin.'_ Tohru thought starting to laugh out loud.

"Yuki!" Tohru yelled out waving to him.

"Tohru?!" Yuki asked shocked.

"I'm getting married!" She yelled laughing loudly as Yuki starred at them driving by. He waved his arms happily as they drove away.

"Congratulations Tohru!" He yelled out smiling. _'At least he seems to be happy.'_ Tohru thought as she remembered his actions from earlier in the morning.

Kyo and the boys were bar jumping only to take a little bit of beer each place as to not to get drunk before the wedding. They all decided to fix up their hair and ties at 4:00 and get to the church. Kyo was overwhelmed with excitement and nervousness hoping he wouldn't mess anything up. _'I wonder if Akito is going to show.'_ Kyo thought as he wondered why Akito was so angry.

"Only a half hour and the girls will be here." Shigure sang happily.

"Here your gonna need this." Hiro said handing him breath spray. Kyo nearly sprayed the whole bottle in his mouth!

"Um...Kyo? By any chance could you be nervous?" Haru asked curiously.

"N-No why would you think that dumb ox." Kyo snapped.

"Now Kyo we really don't want him to go black now do we?" Shigure asked teasingly.

"It's alright. I practiced not to get angry what so ever today." Haru explained looking at Kyo. Yuki walked into the church room and saw everyone stare at him.

"W-What's going on?" Yuki asked confused.

"A wedding!" Momiji bursted out happily.

"Not so loud!" Kyo hissed still extremely nervous.

"Oh...uh...er... am I supposed to be here?" Yuki asked still confused.

"Uh Duh stupid rat...your...the best man." Kyo said not making eye contact with him. Yuki's eyes grew wide in surprise as Kyo grabbed his arm and pulled him to the post.

"Um-" Yuki began only to be cut off by Kyo.

"I stand here and you stand here." Kyo explained pointing out their spots.

"Er..uh..okay." Yuki stuttered. Kyo sighed and looked at Yuki.

"Are you alright? I mean about me marring Tohru?" Kyo asked calmly.

"Yes of course as long as she is happy. I just don't reme,ber you and Tohru saying you were going to marry." Yuki said looking around the church.

"What?" Kyo asked confused.

"Will you give me and Kyo a few minutes?" Hatori asked the group. Everyone exited the church room with Yuki.

"So...what?" Kyo snapped.

"Kyo...No one knows this but me. Yuki asked to have his memory of ever purposing to Tohru taken away. He came to me when he told you he looked for job." Hatori explained painfully.

"Oh. That explains the dang rats behavior." Kyo calmly said.

"Your okay with this?" Hatori asked confused.

"Yeah. I mean if I was in his shoes I would have gotten rid of my memory or done something worse." Kyo said looking at Hatori who gently smiled.

"That's good Tohru has influenced you." Hatori said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Hm...nothing." Hatori said walking away. Everyone re joined them inside the room quickly.

"Ah! Places Kyo!" Momiji yelled nervously.

"Crap!" Kyo bursted out more nervous then Momiji.

Kyo stood up at his post while Hatori stood in the middle as the preacher.

"I didn't know you were-" Kyo whispered to Hatori being cut off by him.

"Yes, I am just pay attention to the isle...try not to drool when you see Tohru." Hatori said sarcastically teasing Kyo.

"Yep." Kyo simply replied. He watched as Yuki walked Hana down the isle, next Hatsuharu walking Uo down, Ayame walking Kagura down (strangely), and then the brides song started to play. Kyo watched carefully as Kisa walked down dropping orange Lilly pedals on each side with a smile. Once Kisa got to the end Tohru started to walk down the isle with her arm around Shigure and all eyes were watching her. All the Sohma's watched along with the friends and family with no sight of Akito. Tohru carefully stood up next to Kyo and the bonding started.

"Do you Kyo Sohma take this beautiful women to be you wife threw sickness and in health?" Hatori asked.

"I do." Kyo replied holding onto Tohru's hand tightly.

"And do you Tohru Sohma take this man to be your husband in sickness and in health?"

"I do with all my heart." Tohru replied smiling greatly as she held Kyo's hand tighter. Everyone watched happily with most in tears as Hiro walked up with their rings. Kyo took Tohru's ring and Tohru took Kyo's ring and they waited for Hatori to tell them to and then they exchanged rings. Tohru looked at her wedding ring and saw it was a bright orange diamond with blue diamonds circling it in a heart shape. Kyo looked at Tohru's expression and saw she was about to cry. He smiled at her as Hatori looked at them both.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hatori declared. Kyo lifted Tohru's white vale and looked into her eyes. Tohru smiled and kissed him instead of waiting for him to kiss her. They could hear some people laugh as Tohru pulled away with a smile. Kyo blushed as he held Tohru's hand and she pulled him down the isle laughing. Kyo couldn't help but smile. Everyone followed the new married couple as they jumped into the whit Limousine. Ayame previously put a sign on the back with cans and ribbons tied to the bumper the sign read JUST HITCHED!

Tohru and Kyo sat in the back seat of the car laughing as they opened the rooftop.

"I love her!" Kyo yelled pointing to Tohru who was blushing.

"I love him!" Tohru bursted out doing the same. Everyone yelled and whistled as they drove by. Kyo and Tohru sat back in the seat and looked at each others faces.

"I love you, Tohru Sohma." Kyo said kissing Tohru. Tohru accidentally hugged Kyo closer kissing him back and nothing happened! Tohru pulled away and looked at Kyo who was still in his normal form!

"Kyo you didn't change!" Tohru yelled happily in surprise.

"I didn't?" Kyo asked confused. Kyo hugged Tohru closer feeling the warmth of her body next to his. "I love you, Tohru." Kyo said happily loving the way his words rolled off his tongue.

"I love you too, Kyo." Tohru replied laughing. Kyo felt a heavy block being taken away as he felt new and whole again...his curse was broken.

Tohru and Kyo arrived at a large building where everyone was waiting to get the party started.

"There here!" Momiji yelled out. Kyo carried Tohru happily into the room bridal styled, of course.

"Let's party!" Tohru yelled out laughing. Kyo raised his eyes in surprise seeing Tohru...well alive I guess? Kyo and Tohru walked around accepting congratulations from everyone. A slow song came on and the D.J. announced the bride and grooms first dance. Kyo took Tohru's hand and spun her around slowly then holding her closer to him as she placed her arms around his neck. Kyo and Tohru danced elegantly together as people slowly started to join in around them. Hiro danced with his sister Kisa, family members joined in with their husband or wife. Hatsuharu watched as a group of girls sat down in chairs with no partner. He recognized one as Uo. Haru walked over to her with a gentle smile and looked down. Uo looked up at Haru as he offered her his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Haru asked politely. Uo reached out for his hand and walked with him.

"Uh..sure." Uo said leaving with Haru to the dance floor and placed her hand in his and her other hand on his shoulder while his hand was on her waist. Hana watched everyone, reading their signals to be nervous or in love. Her attention was mostly on Kyo and Tohru.

"All right I'm going to speed things up a bit." The D.J. stated. He started to play Apple Bottom and Kyo laughed when he heard it start playing. Everyone circled around Tohru and Kyo watching them curiously to see what would happen. Kisa ran up to Tohru pulling the orange ribbon revealing her shorter dress. Kyo's mouth dropped down in surprise as he smiled in liking. Kisa ran off with the other half of Tohru's dress and ran back to watch. The course started to play and Kyo watched his wife walk over to him one foot in front of the other.

"She's got them apple bottom jeans-" The song played as Kyo mouthed the words and pointed to Tohru.

"And the whole clubs looking at her-" Tohru pointed to her self and spun around stopping herself when the song said, "She hit the floor," Tohru dropped down to the floor hitting it and quickly getting back up flicking her curled hair back.

"And Shauty got low, low, lo-" The song sang as Yuki and Kyo watched Tohru move her hips down further and further until she hit the ground and twirling back up winking at Kyo. Yuki's mouth hung wide open in shock as he and Kyo got a bloody nose. Tohru laughed to see her husband with a bloody nose because of her. Kyo stopped his nose bleed and walked over to her and joined in...only a bit more manly dancing. Kyo mouthed the words to the song and hit a few moves of his own tossing his coat off during one of them. The party was filled with fun and laughter.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Kyo asked shocked after the song.

"Oh..uh...er..well I saw it on a movie and practiced it in my room ever since then." Tohru said embarrassed.

"Well, I for one loved it." Kyo said with a smirk while Tohru's face turned a shade of crimson. Kyo held Tohru closer every time a slow dance came and all the Sohma's there watched in surprise as he didn't transform. Yuki danced with Hana quite a few times, but carefully so he wouldn't transform. Kyo and Tohru Sohma were now happier then ever.


End file.
